Feliz Navidad Sev
by Jisi Snape
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Navidad de Severus y Hermione, regalo de navidad


**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, he he qué más quisiera yo pero No! Solo las ideas son mías un poco locas lo sé pero qué más da. Todos los personajes son de J.K.

Bien chicas hermosas aqui les dejo una historia de navidad, hehe bueno es un pequeño regalo para ustedes, se me ocurrio el otro dia cuando estaba en el trabajo :D hahaha y tenia que escribirlo, bueno un agradecimiento a todas aquellas chicas que me han seguido, les deseo lo mejor en esta navidad y un feliz año, ahora a leer :D.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2012 :D las quiero

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ NAVIDAD SEV<strong>

Hacia un año que Harry Potter había derrotado a Voldemort claro, con ayuda de muchas personas, entre ellas Dumbledore y como no Severus Snape.

Severus fue mordido por Nagini, pero gracias a la intervención de Fawkes y del antídoto de su propia invención se salvo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo convaleciente Hermione Granger lo cuido con mucho esmero, no todos sabían que la sabelotodo de Gryffindor y el profesor de pociones mantenían una relación sentimental desde mediados de sexto año, pero quedo al descubierto al final de la guerra.

Muchas personas entre alumnos, aurores y mortifagos murieron en batalla, como Ron, el cual fue un golpe muy duro para toda la familia Weasly, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, por lo cual Severus se quedo a cargo de Draco.

Después de la guerra se descubrieron también muchas parejas y se revelaron amores que en su momento fueron prohibidos, por ejemplo:

Draco y Ginny que confesaron su amor y anunciaron su compromiso.

Harry y Luna los cuales también se comprometieron.

Dumbledore por fin se le declaro a McGonagall y le dio el anillo en frente de todo el comedor, obvio ella acepto, él le dio el anillo en un gran envoltorio de caramelos de limón (N/A: algunas cosas nunca cambian). Tal parece que la felicidad inundaba todos los rincones del mundo mágico, todo era paz y tranquilidad, lo cual nos lleva al día de hoy, unos días antes de navidad.

_MANSION MALFOY_

-Ginny, no crees que tus invitados son muchos-

-Hermione, es mi primera navidad como la Señora Malfoy, así que no me arruines la celebración-

-No te la arruino, es solo que se me hace excesivo-

-Hermione por favor, además es solo la familia y algunos miembros de la orden-

-Aun así, son muchas personas, pero haya tú-

-Si, además mama me ayudara con la cena-

-Ok-

Ginny volteo hacia los lados y puso un hechizo silenciador

-Bien Hermione, he hablado mucho desde que llegaste aquí, pero aun no me dices que es de lo que querías hablar, ¿Algo va mal con Severus?-

-No, es solo que llevamos 1 año viviendo juntos y no sé, yo quiero formalizar las cosas, pero a él no se le ve cara de querer dar el siguiente paso-

-Vamos Herm, sabes que Severus te ama, tal vez debes empezar a sacar el tema-

-Ya lo he hecho Ginny, pero él sigue indiferente, además hay otra situación-

-¿Cuál? Habla mujer, me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad-

-Es que lo que sucede es…-

-Hermione Jane Granger Habla Ya! O juro que tu futuro sobrino nacerá antes de tiempo-

-No digas eso Ginny- se acerco al oido de ella y le susurro algo-

-Ginny se quedo en silencio procesando la información-

-Por Merlín Hermione, no es como si te fueras a morir-

-Con Severus es el mismo caso-

-No seas dramática, ¿Ya sabes cómo le vas a decir?-

-No y eso es lo que me tiene realmente nerviosa-

-Tengo una idea- Ginny le empezó a contar lo que tendrían que hacer-

Hermione regreso a casa después de una muy larga charla con Ginny, ya se encontraba un poco más tranquila.

-Ya estoy en casa- Dijo Hermione pero nadie respondió-

-¿Severus?-

-Aquí en el laboratorio-

Hermione se dirigió al laboratorio en donde se encontró a Severus realizando una poción, la cual despedía un hedor muy desagradable al menos para Hermione.

-Sev, que es esa cosa-

-Es una poción…- pero no pudo terminar porque Hermione salió corriendo del laboratorio directo al baño. Severus se preocupo, apago el caldero y salió detrás de ella-

Severus estaba detrás de la puerta del baño, escuchando como Hermione vomitaba, pero no podía abrir la puerta.

-Hermione ábreme- decía Severus pero Hermione no contestaba-

-Herm por favor ábreme- en ese momento Hermione salió del baño muy pálida a punto de desmayarse, Severus la sujeto para que no se callera-

-Herm ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Solo estoy un poco mareada- Severus la tomo en brazos, la llevo a su dormitorio y la recostó en la cama-

-Ahora vengo, tengo que llamar a un medimago-

-No!, no es nada Sev, algo me debió de hacer daño, solo quédate aquí con migo-

-Pero Hermione- pero no pudo discutir con ella y se recostó hasta que se quedaron dormidos-

Los días pasaron y Hermione no le permitió a Severus preocuparse por lo sucedido en el laboratorio, pero él con algún leve indicio de mareo la llevaba a recostarse, lo que causo que él no se separara de ella.

El día de navidad llego, Hermione se estaba alistando para la cena en casa de los Malfoy, lucía un hermosos vestido de tirantes negro que se ajustaba a su figura perfectamente.

-Sev, tienes que arreglarte ya, no quiero llegar tarde, Ginny nos matara si lo hacemos-

-Severus bajo su libro de pociones y la miro- Todavía nos queda tiempo-

-Vamos Sev, entra a la ducha- él se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda mientras le susurraba al oído-

-Solo si tú entras conmigo-

-No Sev, después de la fiesta- dijo Hermione sonriendo-

-Vamos Herm solo un ratito-

-No, porque sé que contigo no es solo un ratito—

Severus hizo cara de indignado y se metió al baño, Hermione sonrió y le grito- Eres un Berrinchudo Severus Snape-

Media hora después salió vestido con un traje negro (N/A: haha como no) muy casual pero elegante a la vez con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y el pelo sujeto en una cinta detrás de la nuca-

-Sabes- se acerco Hermione- así te vez muy sexy- y lo beso-

-Ahora no Hermione, llegamos tarde a la fiesta- dijo con sarcasmo-

-Tienes razón- se separo de él y minutos después aparecieron en la Mansión Malfoy donde ya estaban todos los invitados-

Ginny los saludo con mucha efusividad, mientras Severus platicaba con Dumbledore.

-Bien pasemos todos al comedor, la cena esta lista-

Todos cenaron muy comodos platicando y conviviendo, después de cenar pasaron al salón a tomar algunas copas y bailar por un rato. Se la estaban pasando verdaderamente bien, hasta que Molly llevo sus galletas de calabaza y té. A Hermione el olor de las galletas le dio muchísimo asco y salió corriendo del salón, con la mirada de todos sobre ella, Ginny y Severus salieron detrás de ella.

Severus estaba detrás de la puerta del baño escuchando como Hermione devolvía la cena

-Hermione ábreme- dijo tocando a la puerta-

-Hermione ábreme por favor- Hermione abrió la puerta muy pálida y apenas se podía sostener en pie, Severus la tomo en sus brazos y le dijo a Ginny-

-Nos vamos, despídenos de todos-

-Claro, solo infórmame como sigue-

-Si- y desaparecieron por la chimenea-

Al llegar a casa Severus la llevo a la habitación, le puso la pijama y la recostó en la cama.

-Hermione-

-¿Qué pasa Sev?-

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti, ¿Qué pasa?-

-No pasa nada Sev-

-Maldición Hermione, vomitas hasta casi desmayarte, no me digas que no es nada, me importa un bledo lo que pienses, pero tenemos que ir a un medimago-

-Sev, ya te dije que no es nada, ven recuéstate conmigo-

-No es normal Hermione, me preocupas- dijo casi en un susurro y se recostó con ella-

-Está bien Sev, después de mañana iremos con el medimago, ahora a dormir-

-Me lo prometes-

-Claro amor, ahora a dormir, estoy muy cansada- Severus la abrazo más fuerte y se quedaron dormidos-

A la mañana siguiente Severus se despertó y no encontró a Hermione por ningún lado, se asusto, bajo rápido y encontró el desayuno servido.

-¿Hermione?-

-Feliz Navidad Bello Durmiente-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada Sev, Feliz Navidad, ahora a desayunar- Los dos se sentaron y desayunaron tranquilos-

-Bien, es hora de los regalos-

-¿Regalos?-

-Si Sev regalos, es 25 de diciembre, R-E-G-A-L-O-S- dijo señalando el enorme árbol de navidad en la sala-

Hermione se sentó alrededor del montón de regalos bajo el árbol mientras Severus seguía de pie.

-Bien, estos- dijo señalando a una pila de regalos- son los tuyos-

Hermione empezó a abrir los suyos, una túnica por parte de Ginny, un libro de historia antigua de Harry, una novela de sus padres, dulces de los gemelos, una revista de luna, etc.…

-Sev ¿Qué te regalaron?- Los de Severus eran una túnica de Dumbledore, un porta varita de McGonagall etc.…

-Bien, ahora falta mi regalo- dijo Severus algo nervioso-

-Vamos Sev, ya dámelo!-

-Severus se sentó a su lado y le tendió una caja, Hermione la tomo y la abrió con desesperación, dentro de la caja había un hermoso anillo con un diamante color esmeralda, a Hermione se le salieron las lagrimas-

-Hermione, eres el amor de mi vida, de mi muerte, de mi existencia, te amo demasiado, y me gustaría compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, solo si tú crees poder soportar mi mal humor, mi sarcasmo y todo lo que represento, Hermione Granger, ¿Quieres ser MI Esposa?-

-Oh! Sev Claro que Si!- se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso-

Se estuvieron besando por un rato y después se quedaron abrazados hasta que Hermione se separo de él.

-Bien Sev- dijo mordiéndose el labio- ahora mi regalo- dijo entregándole un paquetito cuadrado-

-Pero mi mayor regalo es que dijeras que Si Hermione- (N/A: awws ternuri :D)-

-Tonterías, ábrelo-

Severus empezó a desenvolver con cuidado el pequeño paquete, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo

-Oh! Por Merlin Sev, rompelo! Me estas desesperando (N/A: como me desespera cuando no abren las cosas pronto :S)-

-Severus lo termino de abrir y dentro se encontró con un pequeño porta retratos muggle con una ecografía dentro, en el cual decía en la parte superior "LA PRIMERA FOTOGRAFIA DE MI HIJO"-

-¿Severus?- Severus seguía viendo la ecografía en completo silencio-

-Sev amor, ¿Estas bien?-

-Severus se levanto y levanto a Hermione y la abrazo con una delicadeza y amor inmenso.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho amor- y la beso tiernamente, Hermione se dejo besar y cuando se separaron le dijo-

**FELIZ NAVIDAD SEV**

FIN!

* * *

><p>Dejen Reviews! porfavor, eso me haria muy feliz :D<p> 


End file.
